


Recruit Untitled Goose!

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It's a lovely morning at the Academy, and you have just invited a horrible goose.





	Recruit Untitled Goose!

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT create the costume images, they were made by [this guy.](https://twitter.com/_amasse/status/1182329599096606722) I just thought they'd be great for the Academy!

**Recruit Untitled Goose!**

-_“HONK! Honk! Honk!”_

Skills: Advanced sneaking skills, Vicious fighter, Extremely cunning, The Most Horrible

  
Untitled Goose came free with the purchase of the premium character Goose. You didn't want Untitled Goose on your wonderful campus, but you had to have the flerken, so this is what you get. Two eldritch monsters for the price of one. I hope you're happy.

Recruitment materials:

30,000 coins. He doesn't need them, but they're shiny.

18 Sandwiches

5 Socks

Make 4 students cry

Ranks:

Rank 1: It's a goose.

Rank 3: Untitled Goose has acquired a domino mask, to hide his identity. He also has a dark green holster around his shoulders, looping under the wings, for his guns.

Rank 5: Untitled Goose wears a goosesuit in green camouflage pattern, for maximum stealth. In addition to his guns, Untitled Goose now has a knife strapped to each leg. He also wears a hat. It is more fashionable than any hat you have ever owned.

Actions:

Grab: 3 minutes at the Club A bar

Steal: 15 minutes on the paths, requires one male student

Honk: 45 minutes at Avengers Hall

Confuse: 2 hours at Avengers park, requires two students

HONK!!!: 3 hours at the Timeless Archives, requires one female student

Warble: 3 hours on the paths

Attack!: 4 hours at the Shooting Range

Take: 4 hours at the Quinjet Hangar

Snack: 4 hours in front of the Avengers Dorm, requires one student

Nap: 5 hours in the Maverick Dorm

Swim: 7 hours at Avengers Beach

Fly!: 8 hours on the Quad, requires one student

Combat attributes:  
  
Basic attack: WHACK! : 100% basic attack

Special attack: FLAP! : 40% attack damage on front row. 20% chance to stun random single enemy for two turns.

Ultimate 1: CHOMP! : 150% attack damage on single enemy. 30% self evasion buff.

Passive: TEETH! : 10% self HP buff.

Ultimate 2: HONK!! : 200% attack damage and 100% critical damage buff for one turn.

Costumes:

Untitled Goose Detective

Adds actions: **Sneak** & **Give Shifty Looks**

* * *

Hipster Untitled Goose

Costume benefits: Gives 1% boost to HP

Adds actions: **Look Fly** & **Don't Give A Turd**

* * *

Royal Untitled Goose

Costume benefits: Gives a 10% boost to Attack

Speeds up action: **Take** (4 hours --> 35 minutes)


End file.
